Broken
by NeedCoffeeINeedItOrI'llExpload
Summary: Broken rewrite. Bella lives in a life of pain, misery, and darkness. Her world, fear and torture. Some of her pain is obvious, some remains a mystery. But on her departure to LaPush will she find love? Or keep her scared heart locked up with a broken key?
1. Catch Up, this is a rewrite

Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight.

Just a Catch Up

A/N: Hey guys this is the re-write of Broken. I decided to go a different direction with this. She met Edward, but it was in Phoenix at a party. Hence the party happened and all the that jazz, but she didn't know they were vampires, so when she saw all that Edward immediately broke up with her. She never got heartbroken by Jake but her parents are dead. The pack is still werewolves and Bella is already a badass before she moves there. She goes back because Leah and Seth are her cousins and Sue is her aunt. Harry died in a car crash, and Seth is a wolf but Leah is not. So anyway Bella goes there because she's only 17 and they are her only family left. But Edward and her parents death aren't the only reason she's Broken.


	2. Chapter 1: You Have No Idea What Pain Is

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any thing S.M wrote, I just use the characters.

_Bella Pov_

I was sitting here, in this cab, looking out the window, on my way to La Push. My head rested on my rested on my hand, as I watched the colors of green and grey go by. The rain pounding on the hood and windshield. I was thinking, thinking of how my life came to be. How the numbness had gotten to much to were I had to resolved to pain. The deaths and departures of my family and ex-love. How much more pain had gone on then I cared to show. How had I gotten this life? How was not one death not enough? How was the 2 deaths and 7 departures not enough? Did these un seen forces enjoy seeing my heartbroken, again and again? To see me ripped apart? To see me wallow in misery and pain? Stupid un seen forces and there painful ways upon me.

I was brought out my thought by the driver stopping and telling me were here. I got out, grabbed my bags, paid him, and watched him drive down the street.

I sighed and picked up my bags again and walked up to the door. I knocked and waited. 5 minutes passed and I knocked again. Another 5 minutes passed and I sighed again. Not home, I thought. I grabbed my bags and started to walk to the beach to see if they were having there bonfire.

_At the Beach_

I finally felt the soft grain under my feet and the glow of a blazing fire only 20 feet away. I walked some more and stopped about 3 feet away. I looked around to see if they were here. But I didn't recognize anyone, so I cleared my throat. Which, by the way, got everyone's attention and all eyes were on me. "Um, do any of you know were Sue Clearwater or any of here children are?" I asked in a strong voice.

They all looked at me with curiosity written in their features and I raised my eyebrows at them. Finally a tall, muscled, but slightly lean, shirtless boy stood. Physically, he looked 18 or 19 but you could see the young kid inside of him. "I'm her son." he said " Why do you want one of the Clearwaters?" he asked in a guarded tone.

I smiled and showed him the tattoo of a black swan on clear waters and asked " This look familiar?"

He looked confused for a minute and then realization crossed his feature. "BELLS!" he screamed and ran over to hug me.

I winced and closed my eyes. I slowly brought my arms around him and said " Hey lil' cuz, how's life been?"

He let go of me and I sighed. He gave me a questioning look, but smiled and started to tell me about his life and what I missed. He talked about Sue, Leah, his friends, school, and his music. I smiled at the last one, but it was soon replaced by a frown with the next words out of his mouth, " Were have you been Bells? I missed you, Leah missed you and mom missed you, what happened?" I winced and shook my head.

He looked at me and demanded" Bella, what happened that you couldn't even contact us? Me?"

I shook my head again and I saw a figure start to shake. I turned to him with a questioning gaze. " He asks you what happen and you just shake your head at him! Do you even know how much you hurt him by not being around here? How he felt as you didn't love him!" he yelled

I stood up to him and got up in his face, " You have no idea what I've been through for the last 2 years, have no idea what danger I brought upon myself, I couldn't bring it upon my family too!" I hissed at him

He looked bewildered by me and stepped closer, " You have no idea what pain we've been through, you have no idea what Seth thought. He thought you didn't love him or the family any more." he yelled

I backed away and picked up my stuff, " You have no idea what pain is." I stated and turned away from him and to Seth.

"Seth, I will always love you and the family but I've hit rough spots you can't possibly been through with all this support here. But I got to leave, I need to go, it looks like I'm not welcome here." I stated, hugging and kissing him on the cheek,

I turned away and started walking when Seth called out " Wait, Bells you can…" but the guy from earlier cut him off " No, Seth let her go. Let her go run back to her mommy and daddy." I seethed

I gasped and turned around and glared at him, " MY PARENTS ARE DEAD YOU ASS!" I yelled

Everyone gasped at this, and our cousin Emily started crying into some guys chest. I glared at the man and hissed, " Now that your done reminding me of a fraction of my pain, I'll be going."

I turned around and started walking again. But this time I started to go to the tidal pools.

I sighed and sat down, and cried. Why? Why did he have to bring up the painful memories? I kept crying and eventually heard someone coming my way. But I didn't care, I didn't care if someone saw me in my most vulnerable state. The mystery person sat down next to me and I looked up to see an older looking man. Maybe in his early twenties. He stuck out his hand and introduced himself as "Sam."

**So, you like? Please review and tell me what you think about it!**

_**Aj**_


End file.
